I've been waiting for Someone like you
by budding-X-orchrid
Summary: Alec/OC...new to forks a girl with a powerful unknown gift comes. The Volturi hear of her powers and come to take her.Unknown to her she falls in love with a gaurd member in Voltera. Better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight. Hope you like I will try updating this regularly. I will upload the next chapter if I get at least 4 reviews. Sorry for those who like 'Peregrina' major writers block and I don't wanna post a chapter for the story I don't feel is right. Okay on with the show. **

TAYLOR-POV

I was staring out the car in the passenger seat looking out the window watching the rain fall. When we lived used to live South Carolina it was always sunny, I loved the rain but it usually fell rarely. My sister had been driving us to live with out grandparents in Forks. My real parents having been incapable of taking care of the two of us. Marcel, my older sister by three years decided I shouldn't live with two alcoholics. My father died of intoxication leaving me and my sister all his money none what so ever to my mother. Every one knew my mother was cheating on him, and well so was he.

I turned around to check on niece Marley, I chose her name because _I am Legend_ was playing in the room. She was peacefully sleep she was a rape child my older sisters boyfriend raped her one night, so came Marley. But my sister didn't ever think of abortion or giving her away thank god. Marley was a beautiful little girl, looked like her mother but had her fathers bright butterscotch eyes.

I guess your wondering what I look like. My sister said I was pretty but I being the normal teenager have low self esteem. I have elbow length curly dark brown hair, my eyes are dark blue with dark brown around the iris. I'm really short which I hate, I'm 5'2, I knew I had curves 'in the right places' as people would say I got it from my mother she is Colombian.

I'm usually very out cast, mainly cause I hate most people. So you would suppose rumors started me being a junkie, anorexic, etc. All being false, so having a fresh start here will be…refreshing hopefully.

" I'm gonna take a nap Mars_**(a/n Marc is not pronounced like Mark, like Marcel without the 'el' part) **_" I looked over at her. "Wake me up if you wanna switch driving."

"its okay, take a nap we are almost there only 45 min."

I pulled my hoodie over my head reclined my seat, put my headphones on, and started to nap…

-**XXX-**

By the time I woke we were pulling into my grandparents drive way. I opened my eyes excepting the bright sun to shine on me but found dark gray looking clouds filled with rain. I saw my grandfather, on my dads side, opening the door.

"Hi girls! I have missed you!" he said joyfully grinning his lopsided smile. I ran up to him and hugged him, almost knocking him over.

"I've missed you too! We barely ever see you!" I smiled genially. I took a good look at him, gosh what old age does to you. I turned and headed for the car helping my sister with the luggage.

"hey Marc, I can take the bags, you take Marley inside." I said mainly because I needed some alone time to adjust with the move. When we were little the house seemed so much…bigger? I looked down the line of neighboring houses, all looking identical depressing and dead. How could someone live in a place like this?

I started to feel the top of my hoodie getting moist, I put my hand out and saw it was raining. Ugh these bags where heavy, it didn't help at all that it was slippery.

"hey you need help there?" I turned around to see a typical tall, dark and handsome type. About 6'4 I think, with short black spiky hair. He was shirtless too…seriously?

"Uhh…yea thanks" I said still fazed by the shirtless gigantic. I tired to peel my eyes off his 8 pack jeez.

"You new here?" He asked.

"Yea literally just came here" I smirked.

"Really, that's cool Forks need some excitement" He said smiling a large grin.

"And I only hope to bring that to this one-horse town" I said dramatically putting my hand on my heart.

"Hey whats your name, cant have a stranger help me!" I questioned him.

"Seth Clearwater, at your service!" He smiled brightly.

"Well you can call me Taylor!" I half smiled at Seth.

"come on and help me then" I walked over to the jeep and started unloading the luggage. On the way to the door my shoe slipped and I started falling backwards. Thankfully Seth caught me.

"How did you do that you are carrying two huge luggage's!" I wondered, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hey have you seen my body, I'm capable of many things" Wiggling his eyebrows at me.

We both started laughing.

"Yea right!" I straighten myself up and headed for the door once again. "you can leave the bags here" pointing at the entrance by the door to the house.

"okay then" He walked over to the door setting the two bags down.

"thanks, hey what school do you go to?" hoping he went to Forks High as well. So I wasn't completely lost when I go on Monday.

"Oh I'm a senior at the reservation" That sucked for me. "I'm a junior at Forks high"

"Really my friends girlfriend goes there two!" He told me, I was just hoping this girl wasn't a total bitch my only friend that's a girl and that's my sister.

"Oh that's nice.." I said not really knowing what to say.

"Okay well thanks for the help, see you around?" He might not be my type but I could tell he's a good friend something about him makes me trust him.

"Yea defiantly…." "hey wait actually there's a bon fire at the rez Saturday night wanna go?" I really want to say yes, maybe it will help me be more social? Uh but what if his friends reject me? God I have to stop being so pessimistic.

"Yes!" I said probably too quick. I gave him a small smile then looked at the ground noticing he was wearing shorts. I pushed my eyebrows together and pursed my lips together wondering why he was in that attire.

"okay well I will come hey on Saturday at six?"

"Yea, I can drive us there if you want?" I said while pointing over to my sisters, well now my car. I always wanted a black Jeep wrangler.

"That's good, its not a far drive" He looked at his watch, he probably had to go. "I'll see on Saturday?" I nodded, smiled, and waved as he started running to my left on the road. Isn't that dangerous? Another quality of mine I'm a worry-wart. Well I cant wait till Saturday and I should probably get inside the house before I catch something.

**Sorry if there was any grammatical error I will try to work on that. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like! R&R! I'm sorry that I havent updated this story mostly because fanfiction didnt let me until noW! yay...and i saw alot of you added this to your alerts thank you!  
**

…**.Disclaimer_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT….**

**SETH-POV**

After I helped Taylor, I remembered why I was passing this way…_ ' oh the pack'_

I ran into the forest and changed in a wolf.

'_hello?'_

'_hey Seth we got some news meet us at the clearing' _Jacob the leader of my pack told me.

I ran to the clearing remembering were we fought the newborn vampires, and protected the Cullens against the Volutri. I saw my pack waiting for me.

" _hey guys sorry I was late whats up?"_

"_Well Alice told-Wait whos that girl?" _Jake asked obviously creeping into my mind, jeez he reminded me of Edward.

"_HEY!"_

"_Did you imprint?"_ Asked my older sister Leah.

"_What! No, no I just meet her , shes new here I invited her to the Bon Fire" _I said embarrassed putting my head down and scratching my paw against the ground.

" _Seth! Look I know you sad that you haven't imprinted yet but it doesn't mean that you can go around, flirt" _Jacob said a little pissed off. I flinched at the Alpha's voice.

"_I know, I know the speech 'Don't get girls emotionally attached because you never know when you will imprint' look I just invited her as a friendly gesture beside she's not my type! I'm not as easy as I look!"_ I winked at Jacob. He growled at me, tough crowd.

"_Just be careful Seth, tell her you have a girlfriend or something."_ Leah suggested.

" _No I wont lie I will just tell her I'm not emotionally prepared for a committed relationship" _Both of them looked at me like I was on crack or something.

"_And how many serious relationships have you been in Seth?' _Leah asked.

"_Well-Well…umm.. Theres just so many I forget?"_ I said not looking at them in the eye.

"_So uhh Jake is Nessie going to the Bon Fire?"_

"_yea she said she wanted to"_

"_Cool maybe Taylor and her will be friends"_

"_Seth sometimes I think you forget she half vampires, she cant be friends with humans!" _oh that part, I forget they just act so normal to me, except for the bloodsucking part.

"_Yea I guess" _leaving the mood…bland.

"_See you tomorrow, I'm going to see Nessie" _

"_Tell her I say hi" "Will do"_

"_Come on Seth lets go home" _I nodded and fallowed my sister feeling disappointed, yea I was sorta jealous everyone, even Leah! Had an imprint, I just wanted a friend that wasn't a vampire or a werewolf. Someone normal, not a relationship I would never lead a girl on like that if she wasn't my imprint. That would be like what Sam did to Leah even though he didn't know about the werewolf gene.

**Saturday**

I basically slept through the day on Friday, this Easter break is doing nothing but ruining my sleeping schedule. I remembered that today was the Bon Fire, I looked over to my clock seeing it was 4:45! _"Shit!"_ I took a shower and got dressed the Bon Fire started at 7 so I had enough time to get ready.

"_Rinnggg, Ringgg"_ I saw my phone vibrating, picked it up and saw it was Jacob calling.

"Ay, Jake whatcha need?"

"Well I was wondering if you could take me and Nessie to the Bon Fire?" he was on crack if he was really asking me that.

"What the hell man? Just turn phase!" I really didn't wanna take Taylor to the Cullens.

"Yea we could but Alice doesn't want Nessie to ruin her dress" My eye twitched at that ridiculous explanation. "You know Taylor is the one taking me right I'm head toward her house now?"

"Aw man you suck"

"Yea yea whatever I gotta go" I ended the call and headed out to Tay's house. While walking out I saw my mother gave me that look of where are you going? Ugh I really don't want any questions.

"To pick up this girl…" I said looking at the ground sorta embarrassed. Her eyes lit up like a little kid in a candy store.

"SETH! You imprinted!" she said running to hug me, I put my hands outwards to stop her.

" No mom I didn't I'm just….making new friends?" sounding more like a question than a statement. I quickly made me way out the door, then I remembered to take a small duffle bag of clothes so I could morph wolfy to get to Taylor faster, I was already running late.

I headed into the forest as a wolf.

* * *

**Taylors House**

* * *

I morphed back to human and changed into some shorts and t-shirt in the woods beside Taylors house. I came up to her house and knocked on the door. Taylor opened the door.

"Hey Seth!" she said coming out of her house. There was something different about her, I couldn't tell what though.

"Hey did you do something different? Like your hair?" I said with a very confused tone. Nah her hair looked the same long wavy dark brown.

"Oh, um I got a lip ring!" "see?" she told me pointing to her bottom lip. It was silver with a blue diamond on the front.

" It really…suits you!" I honestly meant it she had a edgy look about her.

"Aww gee thanks, my niece got her ears pierced, and my sister let me so yea?" she said laughing. " Wanna go now?" she asked heading towards the black Jeep. "Yea sure" I said getting into her car. "Wow you have a really nice car!"

"Thanks I've wanted a Jeep since I was alittle girl" she said smiling. "Okay so where do turn?" I gave her the directions to La Push, and within a couple minuets we were parking at the beach. Everyone was there including the Cullens after the whole Jake and Nessie thing we made a treaty, in which the Cullens could be on our property if all the wolf members were there. Made since to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you the for the two reviews I appreciate it very much here's chapter 3! I have the outfits && the characters on my profile. Hope you like! R&R…. Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Taylor- POV**

* * *

We finally got to the beach in La Push, such a weird name. Seth and I got out of the car to see a bunch of Gigantic, Tan looking guys on the beach. They looked like they could be Seth's brothers. Acouple girls were there too they looked like ants compared to the guys, they all seemed paired up each one had a girl wrapped around them.

We started making our way closer to the cook out/bon fire. I started feeling nervous…I hope I make a good impression.

"Hey guys this is Taylor" Seth said pointing to me. I put on my best smile trying to be more of a "people, person" as Mars would say.

"Hi, thank you for inviting me" Still smiling, gosh it would suck to be a model.

"No problem!, I'm Jacob this is Nessie" He said pointing to a really pretty ginger. _"I didn't think they existed"_ I chuckled at my thought. She was so pretty, she was like Taylor Swift with copper hair…there goes my self esteem…Jacob I think was his name continued to give everybody's name to me.

"Wait Nessie? Like the monster?" I liked her name it was…original. I got stuck with Taylor. Jacob looked a little peeved.

"Yea, its actually Renesmee" Her voice was like you would except a porcelain doll to speak like…but dang her mom must have been smoking something to get a name like that.

"That's an awesome name, lucky!" I said still smiling, I should stop don't wanna freak them out.

"Thank you" she said blushing another peck is knocked off my esteem level.

"Tay you hungry?" Seth asking me with already a full plate on his hands, when did that happen?

"Uh not really more thirsty"

"Whatcha want water, soda?" Holding both in his hands I picked the water. "Thanks, Dog"

Everybody turned to look at me when I said that….I pulled Seth to the side and asked "Did I like, um offend someone?" He laughed at me…the nerve.

"Nope, its just an inside joke don't worry" I gave him a look. I started fallowing him to a log/bench type thing surrounding the fire.

"Those people over there are the elders, tonight we are going to listen to the stories of our tribe" He whispered over to me.

"What tribe are you?"

"Quileute" Said a one of the old Elders there, he had long black hair with two beads.

"That is Jacobs father Billy" Seth pointed out to me the one who spoke.

"Tonight we take time to remember our ancestors and relive their stories" spoke Billy.

"Who doesn't know our stories?" He looked around, I raised my hand feeling awfully childish.

Over an hour later Billy told us, well me since everybody else knew the story. It was so interesting. Seth and I decided to take a walk on the beach.

"Wouldn't that be so cool if it was true?" I said laying down on the beach.

"Who says it isn't true?" Seth said joining me on the beach floor. I turned my head at him.

"Well I don't know but that would be awesome to turn into a giant dog" I said looking up at the sky all the starts were out.

"I guess…" I looked at him "You guess…don't be mean its your history!" He laughed at my logic. We laid down for a while in silence, until I started feeling something soft entangling its self in my left hand.

"Seth…are you trying to hold my hand?, sorry but this doesn't even count has a first date" I said laughing but still feeling something thin and soft on my hand.

"Uh no? look heres my hand?" he said with a serious confused tone.

"Then what is in my hand?" I sat up and raised my hand to see a small black snake curled up inside my palm. My mind went blank.

"AHHHHHHH! it's a snake!" I jumped up and started running in circles. Seth just sat there on the ground laughing at me.

"Whats your problem!" I screamed at him, he just started laughing even louder.

"Calm down its just a baby black snake" I stopped running, turned to look at him.

"Oh I knew that…" I started heading to sitting next to him.

"So where is the little guy?" I said looking for the black demon. Seth raised his hand to show me the little black snake.. _"Is it sleeping?"_ that's so cute, but gross..

"Here"

"Aw he's adorable…can I keep him?" I asked Seth with puppy dog eyes..

"What! You just screamed and ran away from him or HER!"

"Well that was before I saw how cute he/she looks from a distance.." I started petting the little baby. I slowly started grabbing it and put it in my hands. "I'm keeping it"

"Your crazy" I just smiled at him.

"Come on lets go, I have school tomorrow" I started getting up heading for the fire.

"Its Friday?" He said still laying on the ground, but eventually got up.

"Haha, I'm kidding Marcel wanted me home before 10, You want a ride home?"

"Yea sure" We started getting to my car, and I took a look at my little snake friend, he/she was on Seth's lap.

"Okay your gonna have to tell me where you live" I got his directions, dropped him at his house and put my little guy on the passenger seat.

"See ya later?"

"Definitely, I liked this a lot!" I wonder what Mars is gonna say bout Lady Gaga… _'Lady Gaga?, uh I do like the name'_ I think that would be a very fitting name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the story alerts/favorite story add's. Hope you like. And if you have any suggestions for the future chapters please comment(welcome to ideas). **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Monday Morning**

I finally got all my supplies for school during the weekend nothing really much happened other than on Friday the rest was just unpacking and getting used to this town. I got new school clothes basically pretty laid back stuff I'm not into fancy clothes.

I arrived at a building that looked more like a hospital for the mental insane that a high school. Its really hard to find a parking spot in this place! But I finally found one but another White Jeep parked there, luckily there was another stop next to it. As I got out of my Jeep I got to see who stole my stop about 4 older looking teenagers.

"Nice car" I said to a big tall guy who appeared to be the driver, his girlfriend, well she seemed to be. It seemed like all the blonde girl could do is glare. I hope all people here aren't like her.

"ha, Same to you" he had a huge smile, with dimples, matching his body. I just smiled back.

"Taylor!" I turned to see who said my name.. Nessie! Oh yeah she goes to school here.

"Nes! Hey! Hows it going?"

"Good, did you have fun on Friday?"

"Yeah its great I haven't had fun in a while" I saw that the four people that came out of my cars twin were still here.

"So have you met my brothers and sister?" Nes said pointing to the four. "No I haven't I just know he stole my parking spot" I said pointing to the big one.

"Emmett!, geez she's new here!" "But okay anyway the two blondes are twins Rosealie and Jasper; the Emmett and Alice, Oh where's Bella? Well they are brother and sister"

"Wow that's a lot of kids" How could one mother birth all of them? I thought to myself.

"There they are that's Bella and Edward, Edwards my older brother, and before you ask we are all adopted."

" Oh well that explains it, I'm sorta adopted my grandparents are my legal guardians now"

My head turned when I heard the screech of tires in the parking lot, it was probably the most expensive car I've ever seen, I mean my family had money we owned acouple furniture stores in NC but I never cared for the luxuries of life. I couldn't tell the brand it looked European though.

"Wow they really don't fallow the speed limit they could kill someone!"

"Yeah, I guess your not the only n-ew one" Nes said in a almost sounded like a scared voice.

As soon as the driver and company came out of the car the seven of them all gasped, or tried to hide that fact they did. Wonder what's the big deal?

I looked to see that it was a boy and girl. They shared some of the same features, maybe sibling? They took one glance at our group, glared, and started walking toward the school, it was so fast. All I could do is stare at the back of there heads, _' Who do they think they are the Plastics'?' _

As soon as I snapped back into reality after I realized I had been laughing to myself and Ness gave me a weird look, I could hear mumbling in what seemed to be Italian. It was that Edward guy, Bella, and Alice.

"Not to interrupt but you all speak Italian?" They all turned to me.

"Yeah we took a class" said the Edward.

"That's cool, well I need to go to the main office and get a schedule" I waved and headed off, as I was leaving I heard more mumbling and Nes ran towards me.

"Hey can I go with ya? I'll give you the tour" she looked like she was nervous.

"Yeah sure you know the school anyway"

**Lunch**

My classes had passed by really fast, almost in every class I had a window seat so I would just look outside. My first three classes were Math, English, Science, my worst but I got them out of the way. I cant wait until I am a senior, and finally done with school. A couple months and I am a senior.

I was learning to love the rain in class, it was calming in a way, but I hate thunderstorms. I walked into the cafeteria was all silver basically and they had a salad bar in the middle, or you could get in line for whatever they were serving.

I decided salad, healthy choice since they where serving sloppy hoe's, I chuckled in my head about my little joke.

"You laugh a lot to yourself, you know that?" It was Ness

"Actually no I didn't think anybody saw that!" I was probably blushing though you couldn't tell with my tan.

"Its fine don't be embarrassed, Hey you wanna sit with us?" She pointed to the far left table fill with everybody I was this morning.

"Yeah I didn't really have anywhere to go, thanks" I really was grateful for the fact I didn't have to sit alone.

When we sat down I saw that to the two other new students had grabbed there meals and were looking at the last two chairs in our table one on my right and the other left to Edward.

They headed over here with it looked like smirks on there faces, almost cynical.

"Well Hello, Dearest cousins" the boy said with a Italian accent, wow I finally got a good look at him, he was tall, dark, and handsome. Literally he had short dark brown hair that fell onto his eyes, and his eyes they were so….auburn? And perfectly sculpted lips my god.

And the girl looked around 5'4 with beautiful honey brown shoulder length hair she looked like Jodelle Ferland, sweet and innocent but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Alec, Jane, what are you doing in forks?" Edward asked, he sounded like he was constipated…I giggled quietly.

Almost everybody at the table turned to me when I giggled. Alec turned to me before he answered the question and said "Something funny?" in a tone of voice that you would use to seduce someone.

"Um well yeah, but uh no?" I've never been intimidated by a guy before, what's wrong with me!

"Mhmm, anyway well we were just visiting our favorite cousins, & since our parentsx didn't want us to miss out on schoolwork we enrolled here."

"I don't know if you were told already but we are staying with you guys, we couldn't stay the hotels, you know" Both Alec and Jane smiled at the same time like they had the upper hand in a game or something.

"I guess Carlisle forgot, the hospital keeps him so busy…"

They both sat down Alec next to me and Jane next to Edward who seemed to has stiffened. This was going to be a loooong..lunch.

**R&R, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the review, & the alerts! I hope this story is going good remember constructive criticism in the review is appreciated this is my first full story & am I trying to focus full time on this one & not starting anything else until I finish this story! **

**Still in Lunch**

Almost everybody at my lunch table had been whispering to each other leaving me to stare at my salad bowl. I basically was like a statue, I grabbed my fork and started playing with my lettuce, I tried to do that little drum stick spinning thing and ended up hitting Alec in the left cheek with my fork and lettuce.

Everybody at the table laughed there head off except for Alec and Jane. They both turned to me before I could put my head down.

"What did you just do you…you incompetent human?" He looked like he was raising his right eyebrow but I couldn't tell through his hair in his face. Alec looked so mad like he could kill. I have to say I was sorta scared.

"Well first of all I have a name, and I really didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry" I said in a really soft tone which I did not intend for. I looked him in the eye, he looked surprised but hid it very well, like no one has ever stood up to him before. Geez cocky much?

"Look I really don't care who you are, but if you ever do that to me you will regret it" Before he said that Alec grabbed my plastic fork and broke it, then both him and Jane left the cafeteria…can you do that just leave?

"I know he's your cousin and all but he's a jerk, sorry if I offended anybody.." I grabbed the half of my fork and continued eating my salad…After I was finished eating, I pulled out my schedule I saw that I had gym up next. _'Really? After lunch, do they want me to puke while running?'_ The bell ran I said my goodbyes to everyone since I didn't have any classes with them sadly and Ness was a sophomore.

After wondering aimlessly trying to find the gym, I saw Alec, I don't know why but I just fallowed him and he apparently he was in my gym class…great. When we stepped into the gym a fat beer bellied gym teacher looked pissed.

"You two!…um…Taylor Collins?..and Alec Vollterri?" I giggled and his last name _'Volterri'_ I turned to look at Alec who seemed to mouth my name? I don't know but he gave me a glare again…

"ahem…It's Volturi" He looked just as pissed as the gym teacher.

"Well you and Miss Collins don't have your gym clothes today you can just sit on the bleachers, I will be downstairs in the weight room with the others " After he left, I headed for the bleachers, when I only heard my footstep I turned around and saw Alec walking out, I ran to him but he stopped mid way making me hit his back, resulting in me falling.

Thinking Alec would pull that whole gentleman thing, turn around, and catch me he just stood there and watched me fall…he even laughed.

"You are such a…a asshole!" I never really cussed before it sounded weird off my lips.

Alec just continued to laugh some more until he extended his hand to me. Guess he isn't a total barbarian.

"Well are you going to take it or not?" I just stared at his hand until I reached for it…his hand was so cold, I didn't even make an attempt at getting up and he still pulled me up with ease.

"Your hand is so cold" I said still holding it even though I was standing now, but the more I held it, it started to feel like it was warming like it was defrosting or something. I just stared at our hands until he quickly removed it from my grasp. He too started at his hand, but dismissed it.

"Um, where were you going?"

"I was going to take a walk.." as soon as he said that he turned around and continued his 'walk'

"Outside?" I walked side by side with him, fallowing him.

"Where else?" he smirked, he was so tall I had to look up at him. "So your names Taylor Collins?"

"Since I was born…why?"

"Just wondering.."

"And your Alec Volturi?" I was going pronounce his name wrong, but it felt like we were making progress in him acting nice to me.

"Yes, and yes I'm Italian.."

"That's really cool, I'm half Columbian well from my mothers side" I stopped this walk when we reached the doors to exit the school..

"Wait we are seriously taking a walk outside?"

"Scared?" he turned around raised his eyebrows, and gave me a mischievous smile.

"Well this is my first day of school…"

"And you don't want to make a bad impression…dumb human"

"What is with you and the word 'human' you are one too!" I crossed my arms, probably looking like a little kid compared to him.

"Come on live a little" he chuckled and pulled my arm, I tried to stand my ground but he was so strong, he easily pulled me.

"Hey Taylor and Alec" I turned to see who it was, Edward.

"…Edward…"

"What are you guys doing?" Alec let go of me but looked mad like Edward caught him.

"Well Alec was dragging outside for a 'walk'.." Then the bell rang. Alec and Edward looked like they were having a stare off so I started to back away to get to class.

"I gotta go you know to class? So cya guys later?" I'm starting to hate it here I feel like I am saying everything in a wrong way…Alec and Edward didn't even look at me when I left.

**R&R thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Three words: I AM SORRY…I hope you like, Trust me it will be getting excited the beginnings are always boring! Keep on reading! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight! or the song "Ninna Nanna"**

**Taylor POV:**

I can't even begin to think about having 7th period gym with Alec every day, at least it was my second to last class. Just as I was about to praise the Lord for Alec not being in my 8th period class, I heard my Geometry teacher call out his name. I slam my head into the table.

"Is there a problem Ms. Collins?" Mr. whatever his name was, said in a voice that could bore you to death.

"Uh no my contact fell out…so...yeah?" I wish I was a better liar.

"Well don't let that happen again"

"Of course"

He literally called Alec's name a million times, I guess he skipped or something. I'm glad. Finally 45 minutes of boredom the bell rang. Well I can say I had a great first day of school, not. I went over to my locker thankfully I had no homework. I saw Edward, Bella, and Nes coming "Hey guys did Alec go home?"

Edward looked back and forth to Bella very subtly "Yes he wasn't feeling well, jet-lag I believe" maybe I was just suspicious but I didn't believe that.

"Oh just wondering he's supposed to be in my 8th period class" there was another awkward silence. Edward turned to Bella and whispered "_ la tua cantante" _ I wonder if he knows I heard, but what does that me? I know Spanish and all I got out of that was " your singer?" what the hell. Edward and Bella then left just leaving me and Nes.

"Hey Taylor, do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah here" We then exchanged cell numbers , she told me her family might have a cookout this weekend and if they definitely were she would text me.

"Thanks! Cya later" I turned around and went to my Jeep.

"Hey Taylor, hey wait up" I turned to see it was some blonde kid in a letterman jacket.

"Uh…who are you?" You when you can tell just by looking at someone they are annoying? Well this kid looked super annoying.

"Mike, you know we have gym together and Geometry?"

"Oh yeah sorry it's my first day I don't know everybody"

"That's fine, but I was wondering if you would like to go to homecoming with me, as a date? You know, it's next month on the 14th"

"Ah, sorry I am going to be super busy that day it's my Sisters birthday!" I almost feel bad but I just don't want to go to homecoming or with him.

"Well you know if something happens I am here for you" What in the world? God these people are crazy.

"Yeah I will remember that, Mick" I said walking away.

"It's Mike!" I turned around and said sorry, I could swear when I turned around I saw a figure in the woods smirking? I got Goosebumps and basically powerwalked/ran to my car. Finally I reached my car got inside, turned on the heat and drove off to my house.

On the way home it felt almost like something or someone was fallowing me which is not a feeling I get all the time. But I looked at my mirrors and I was the only one on the road.

When I got home, it smelled like thanksgiving dinner? Apparently Mars and my Grandpa were cooking. My grandmother was never a cook, but my grandfather was he used to be a professional chef.

"MaaaaarrrCELLL, I'm home" She turned around from the kitchen and glared at me.

"You idiot Marley is asleep, thank god she still is or you would take care of her!" I saw that the baby fell asleep in her play pen and Mars had her in a little nest like a baby bird.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered. After that incident I figured out Grandpa and Marc are cooking steak with shrimp, some gravy thing with mashed potato and chicken with capers. When we had dinner it was delicious.

After dinner I took a shower, I ended up cutting my while shaving it's the size of a silver dollar gushing out blood. Pretty nasty it hurt a lot too. I put on my pj's which consisted of a solid colored tank top, no bra ( they are so uncomfortable to sleep in) and shorts from Victoria Secrets, I was going to put a band aid on it but I saw that my phone had received had missed a call.

_Missed Call: Nessie_

I called Nessie back wonder what she wants?

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Taylor! Hey I got a question?"

"Yeah sure, shoot"

"Are you going to homecoming cause if so the girls and I were going dress shopping this weekend and we were wondering if you would like to go?"

"Oh wow well I did tell that Mike kid I wasn't but yeah sure maybe if I find a dress I will go"

"Haha, I heard him and Jessica were going together already? But whatever I am glad you're going with us!"

"So am I, when is this happening?"

"Well Saturday, but I was thinking maybe you could spend the night on Frida—y OW!" Ness said like she had gotten hit or something.

"Yeah I could spend the night, Hey I am super tired see you tomorrow! Goodbye"

After that phone call I braided my hair into a French two French braids. I felt something running down my leg it was the blood from my cut! _"Shit!"_ I ran to the bath room and washed my leg then put a Band Aid on it.

When I got back to my room I fully took it in. It was medium sized the walls were white with dark brown wooden trim. My bed spread was black and red swirl designs, the room was on the back left of the house facing the small tree house my grandfather had built for me and Marc when we were younger. My alarm clock said "8:45" and frankly I am very tired.

**~next day~**

Usually when I am sleeping in a new place it takes me a while to sleep but last night I slept like a baby, for some reason I have a lullaby stuck in my head. All I remember from the song was something like _"Ninna Nanna" _the something else? I don't even know the language, must have been a dream or something.

I got up from bed stretched and let out a big yawn. I went to my bathroom to freshen up and my hair looked like a giant dred-lock. It's going to be a long day, I thought to myself.

**R&R…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo, so this is Chapter 7! Let's get on with the story! Sorry for the long wait! ALSO IF ANY OF YOU ARE WONDERING EDWARD CANNOT READ TAYLORS MIND BECAUSE OF THE GIFT SHE HAS, this will be explained later through the story as to what her power is.**

**Next chapter will be longer I promise! Sorry if it is confusing. Thank you for the reviews! Please keep it up! I appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Taylor-POV**

**~Fast Forward to Friday morning~**

The rest of my first week of school went by fast well more blur like really. I noticed Alec didn't come to school on Tuesday and Wednesday. He did yesterday though, not gonna lie I was sorta happy he did. I mean yeah I guess you could say I have a tiny, minuscule crush on Alec. But he is so mean to people, and always right in class. I guess every girl has that one crush on a total asshole, it will pass though.

I woke up extra early this morning so that I could get my bags ready since tonight I am sleeping over at the Cullen's. Then going dress shopping with the girls tomorrow.

My hair decided not to cooperate this morning so it is sporting a lovely messy bun. But not like the ones you see in the movies all "I'm messy, but you know it took the hairstylist an hour for my hair to look like this" No mine was a birds nest right on top of my head. As for makeup just winged eyeliner, that's all.

My clothes well nothing out of the ordinary for me, I guess people judge me at school for being a 'hipster' but I like the style doesn't mean I am one. People are just looking to judge at whatever's out of the norm.

I heard a honk outside, probably Alice, Bella, Rose, and Nessie. I hurried up and grabbed my bags. Then knocked on Marc's door and whispered " I'm leaving now, see you tomorrow I have my phone!"

"Shhh…Okay!"

Then I ran down the stairs and headed out the door, and saw that a White Jeep was out with Edward driving, Bella Passenger, and Nessie in the back, Jacob, and then Alec. I have to say I was a bit brain dead when I saw this.

"Hey guys!" I opened the back door with a smile which turned to a frown when I saw that it happened to be the side Alec was sitting by. I looked up at him, since Emmett had his Jeep jacked up with huge tires. Once our eyes my mine quickly turned down to the ground.

I hate when he does that…make me feel inferior. _"His eyes are so beautiful though_, _but I hate him…well I also think he is gorgeous..."_

"_Get those stupid thoughts out of here!" _

"_Great now I am arguing with myself" _I let out a grunt like noise, while shaking my head. I looked up to see Alec glaring at me! What did I even do.

"Just put your bags in the trunk" Edward said, as he pushed the button to unlock the trunk.

"Okay but…uh where do I sit? I mean I can take my car" I definitely didn't want to sit by Alec but I didn't want to well 'disturb' Nessie and Jacobs little love fest.

"You can sit by me" My eyes met up and saw Alec's beautiful dark, rich mahogany eyes. We, well I just stared at him for a while. Until Edward did one of those cough/ahem things, and took me from my trance.

Alec just smirked, obviously he was used girls gawking at him no wonder he was an ass…_"Only when he doesn't talk" _

He put his hand out for me to take, so that I could get up on this beast of a Jeep. Like the last time our hands touched his was icy cold, and then it started feeling like it was almost warming up. Like when you touch an ice cube and its sticks to your finger because of the warmth? That was basically happening right now. Alec pulled me up with ease, without me having to do any effort, but our hands were stuck in an awkward hand shake. Which Alec broke off after Edward did another of his annoying cough/ahem things.

I parted my lips to say something to Alec, who was watching my every move but nothing came out. So I turned to the window and just ignored everybody until we got to school.

"_That's the second time that happened, what's wrong with me?...or him?" _I looked down to my right hand, and fisted it… I could almost feel his hand against mine still. Like the cold essence from him trying to let out something warm…and something that I can't describe.

"_Wait what and I even saying…the kid just has cold hands it is very cold out"_

"_The heater is on! Oh shut up!" _ After another argument with myself, my eyelids just became heavy; I saw a misty hue; fog like in the car. That was the last thing I saw before I just fell asleep, and heard a faint voice saying "Alec….."


End file.
